


Hiking

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [31]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You somehow manage to convince Pale to go on a hike with you, and boy was that a mistake.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389784
Kudos: 5





	Hiking

It takes about half an hour, for the bitching to really start. Pale had been good, if you were being honest with yourself, half an hour was much longer than you expected for him to start running his mouth. But he had lasted a whole thirty minutes, and you’d give him a kiss for that, for being so patient.

“Alright.” He huffs and puffs on his cigarette, because of course he’s smokin’ out in the woods. He sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand, and you stop walking a little ways up the trail to turn to him. He puts his hands on his hips and asks, “We good?”

“Pale honey, we just got here.” You smile, with a shake of your head.

“Yeah and?” Pale shrugs, making you laugh with a big smile. Pale was always Pale, no matter what the backdrop. You continue to walk and he follows like the protective and obsessed with you man that he is, all the while wavin’ his hand about with a great big scowl. “Look all’s I’m fuckin’ sayin’ is it’s hot, it’s green, we saw some trees and shit, ain’t that enough? What else is there to fuckin’ look at. You got your rocks and your fuckin’ squirrels and shit. Look sweetheart I didn’t fuckin’ wear these three-fuckin-hundred-dollar boots to get ‘em all covered in dirt.”

“I didn’t tell you to wear your three-fuckin’-hundred-dollar boots honey.” You remind him with a sing-songy voice, and he huffs again.

“You said boots!” He says incredulously, irritated, like its your fault he couldn’t put hiking and boots together and avoid wearing his fancy fuckin’ lizard skins.

You turn around and give him a sharp glance to match his tone, and he immediately puts his hands up in surrender.

“What’s so great about the goddamned outdoors anyways? You ever hear that? The great outdoors. What’s great about it, it’s hot I’m sweatin’ sweetheart look at me. I ain’t here for this shit I ain’t no fuckin’ mountain man or nothin’. Why’d ya drag me all the way out here for?” He mutters, when you literally push aside some brush and step through a little path that don’t look too safe.

You disappear and with a big frown he follows, because he’s always gotta make sure you’re safe o’course, but instead of seein’ you fallin’ over the side of some fuckin’ mountain, he sees you rushing to the edge of a gorgeous waterfall and sparkling river.

“For this!” You beam over to him, immediately pulling your top off to reveal the bathing suit underneath.

“You’re real lucky you’re pretty.” Pale shakes his head and pinches the end of his cigarette, smiling despite himself at the way you canon-ball into the water and splash the shit out of him. “But next time let’s just go to a resort!”


End file.
